Revolution of Thought
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: Hotaru's best friend is Midori, who follows when Hotaru leaves for Alice Academy. Now Midori's in Class B, too, but who is she? She's sarcastic, witty, and rather defensive, especially about the scars on her chest and the secrets of her past- and she won't tell anyone her Alice, or use it! Will she be suited for Alice Academy, or is the Academy going to have to change to suit her?
1. Chapter 1

A small girl stood in front of the large wall, staring up at the insignia on the gate. "National Alice Research Institute Academy Headquarters" it read.

She had only been standing there for a few minuets when two men walked over.

"So you want to get into Alice Academy?" They asked her. She turned and gave them each a once over before frowning and giving them her attention grudgingly.

"Hn." she stated simply. The two men looked a little insulted at her response.

"Hey, kid," they tried again. "If you want, we can help you get into the Academy. There's this preliminary class-" Suddenly, another man with a more flowery appearance stepped away from where he had been leaning against the wall.

"Now gentlemen," he started, smiling charmingly at them, resting a hand on the girls backpack. "Just what do you think you're doing with this little kitten?" He asked, eyes running over the cat ears on the girl's hat. Light flushes spread over the two mens faces.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked one of the men rudely, annoyed that this flowery man was interfering with their con.

"I'm a teacher at Alice Academy." The flowery man said, smiling still.

"What- stop lying! You can't be a teacher there!" The man stuttered out, now becoming very flustered.

Impatient and wanting to get ransom money, the men turned to the girl. "Look, get in the car and we can take you around to a back entrance." They said. The flowery man sighed. A look of concentration came over his face as he reached a hand up to one man's chin.

"You shouldn't tell lies." He said, and the man nodded, dazed and confused. After giving the other man the same treatment, he ordered them to go home and they hurriedly left. Then, the man turned to the girl.

"You should go home, too." He said persuasively. The girl blinked twice and narrowed her eyes.

"Not so much," she said, and the teacher reeled back in surprise. Just as he was about to try again, there was an explosion close to them and they were blown back several yards.

"Ahh, so the information about the escape is true..." the man said. "I'm glad I was on guard..."

"What happened?" the girl groaned.

"Why don't you look and see for yourself?" The man answered, focusing all his attention on the small figure in a cat mask standing on what had been the tall wall of the Academy.

"A black cat," the girl wheezed before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's at the top of our lowest class at Alice Academy-a boy genius." said the teacher, not taking his eyes off the dark eyes of the cat mask. "Natsume Hyuuga, his Alice is fire." He sighed, looking at the rubble around them. "But really, I think this prank has gone a little too far." The black cats face turned to look at him, then the boy jumped gracefully from the top of the fence. The man sighed and pulled a bean out of his pocket, which quickly turned into a whip.

"Natsume-Kun!" He yelled, snapping the whip at the falling boy. "Devine retribution!" The whip struck the boy with enough force to fling him back and dislodge the mask from his face. The boy landed with a harsh thump on the ground and the man smiled, reeling the whip back into his hand. "After that, I presume his cute face is ruined." He said, looking at the girl, then gasping as he realized that the girl was unconscious.

"Hello?" He asked frantically, checking for a pulse and breathing while trying to wake the girl up. "My name is Narumi, squeeze my hand if you can hear me!"

The color drained from his face as he saw the dark stain spreading across her black dress shirt. He ran his fingers across the liquid and groaned as his now red stained fingertips confirmed his idea on the nature of the substance. He placed his hand over the wound to try to stop the bleeding while his other hand scrambled for his badge denoting his status as a teacher.

"Hello?!" He said frantically after pressing the button a couple of times. "I need a medic ASAP, I have the escapee and an injured prospective student!"

Narumi was too occupied at the girl slowly bleeding out on the sidewalk to notice Natsume slowly regaining his strength. He had expected the teacher to come over and gloat or pheromone him into submission, but instead he was hunched over a couple of feet away. Natsume stood up, intending on taking his chance and running away, but as he rose he saw the tennis shoes and bare legs sticking out from behind Narumi. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that someone was hurt.

He walked up behind the man and gasped at what he saw. The girl was attractive enough, around his age with a larger chest than most pre-pubescent girls. Her hair was all covered up by a hat, and her eyes were closed, but he could see her nose ring clearly as it glinted in the late afternoon light. What shocked him most, though, was the color of Narumi's hand as it laid over her abdomen, slick and red with her blood.

The girl stirred, blinking blearly and revealing the brightest color of green Natsume had ever seen as they looked into his very soul. "Cat..." She muttered weekly before going limp once again. Narumi, having only just notice Natsume, quickly ordered him to help Narumi carry the young girl closer to the gate so they would be found more easily by the emergency vehicles.

Sure enough, not moments later, a large medical van came rushing out the gates, quickly taking the girl and the two boys up to the hospital.

"No!" said Narumi as he saw where they were headed. "To the High School classroom." The driver complied and they pulled up to the requested building.

"Natsume," said Narumi, turning to look at the boy. "Go inside and get Subaru Imai." Leaving no room for argument, Narumi only paused to make sure the boy had done as he had been told before turning and making himself busy assisting the driver in taking the gurney out of the van and onto the road.

Subaru Imai rushed over to the girl and immediately started healing her, bending low over her so as to reach her injuries. When he was nearly finished, the girls eyes blinked open and looked at him with blurry vision.

"Hotaru?" She asked, before falling unconscious again.

Subaru Imai froze and looked down at the face of this strange young girl.

Who was she and how did she know his sister?


	3. Chapter 3

After Subaru had healed the girl, Narumi rushed the boy back to class and returned to the children.

"Natsume," he said to the boy as they entered the faculty lounge. "It is your job to take care of her while I go inform my superiors." Narumi set the still sleeping girl down on the couch and left the room.

Natsume looked at the girl again. Her shirt was still gaping from where the high school student had ripped it open so he could get to the wound. Through the hole, he could see the ugly pink scar on her stomach. He had done that, he realized, but he wouldn't blame himself, she was probably just too stupid to duck for cover.

He leaned a bit closer, fascinated by the new stretched skin, and that white line next to it. Another scar? Maybe. Natsume was reaching forward, intending to open the shirt just a little more to see the old scar when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He ran back to the other couch and pretended to have been reading just in time for a man to bang the door open and start shouting.

"NARUMI!" The man shouted, entering the room. "ARE YOU THE ONE THAT STOLE THE GROWING WHIP SEED FROM THE GREENHOUSE?!" The man paused and blushed as he realized that the object of his ire was not in the room. "Oh..." He said, looking at the body on the couch.

"Is she the prospective new student?" He asked Natsume.

Natsume replied with a disinterested "Hn." How was he supposed to know? He turned back to the girl, who had heard the shouting and was now stirring. She mumbled something and the man rushed over.

"Miss?" He said frantically. "Can you hear me? My name is Misaki, are you okay?" He leaned forward as her lips started to move.

"Ho..." she started to mumble.

"Yes?" Misaki urged.

"Hotaru..." She said.

"Is that your name?" Misaki asked gently.

"No." Natsume said, leveling a dark look at the teacher. Misaki turned.

"No?" He asked.

"She has been saying that since she saw Subaru Imai." Stated Natsume, still feeling a little bit guilty for hurting the girl.

"Imai!" Gasped the girl, arching up before falling back on the couch weakly.

"Hotaru Imai?" Questioned Misaki. The girl groaned in response. "Isn't there a student by that name?" He asked, looking at Natsume. The boy nodded. Misaki's phone went off from his pocket and he sighed as he looked at it, standing up. "Alright." Stated Misaki. "There is something that requires my attention. I will send for Hotaru Imai as well." He exited the room, leaving Natsume and the girl, who was now awake.

"Alright," said Natsume, getting up and standing over the girl. "Who are you? Tell me in five seconds or I'll take off your bra." He threatened. The girls eyes slowly came into focus and then narrowed.

"What's it to ya, toots?" She asked, trying to sound tough but failing from the weakness of her voice and the awful shuddering wince she gave as she tried to sit up. "Oh- Oh!" She said as she weakly fell back to the couch. "Too soon!" she groaned out, reaching one hand up to clutch at her stomach. Natsume looked at her. She looked so weak and vulnerable but was still trying to put up a front and not break down. He might have been impressed, if she hadn't been a stupid girl.

Suddenly, a large shadow darkened the window and a small blond boy crashed through it, gracelessly falling to the floor amidst a shower of broken glass.

"You're late, Ruka." Said Natsume. The blond boy glared up at him.

"Geez," he panted. "Whose fault do you think that is, Natsume?" He glanced at the position his friend was in, towering over a girl in a threatening pose. "Who's that?"

"She just woke up, and she refuses to reveal her identity." Natsume said.

"Is she an Alice?" Asked Ruka.

"No clue. She won't obey me, though, so I thought I'd make her cry." Said Natsume nonchalantly.

"Why don't you use your Alice to do it?"

"I'm tired and I can't seem to get it to work properly yet." Said Natsume. It was then that the door burst open for the second time in the last hour.

"Are you alright?" Asked Narumi as he ran into the room.

"See you, Polka Dots." Said Natsume, holding up the girls polka bra. "What should we do now? Should we go back to the elementary division?" He asked Ruka as they flew out the window.

"Hn," the girl frowned weekly. "Pervert." She muttered darkly to herself.

"Here," Said Narumi, holding up a bundle of cloth. "Is your new uniform. Why don't you go on and get dressed?" The two men left the room so she could go ahead and get dressed. When they returned they found her all dressed and sitting back on the couch.

"Why don't you take off your hat and let your hair down, sweetie?" Said Narumi, reaching a hand forward to take her hat off for her. The girl was spurned into movement by his action, leaping away from the flowery man and reaching her hands up to cover her hat, readjusting it into place. Narumi noticed that she was wearing fingerless fashion gloves that had earlier been hidden by the cuff of her dress shirt.

"The hat doesn't come off." She stated. Narumi sighed.

"Okay then, what is your name? We need it to get your transcript and for the student files." The girl grinned happily at him.

"I'm Midori Naosu." She said.

"Well, Midori," Said Natsume. "You have been enrolled in the class..." He looked at her expectantly, waiting for the enthusiastic reaction. None came.

"But...?" Midori egged on, sensing something more.

"But you have to pass a test." He took one look at her anticipatory expression and continued on. "You have to be accepted by your classmates in Class B."

"Okay," she said simply, nodding her head. Who was this girl, thought Misaki. Why was she so calm and collected?

"Class representatives for the Elementary Branch, Class B entering." Stated a soft voice from the door. A young boy with light brown hair and glasses entered. He introduced himself as Yuu Tobita and they chatted lightly on the bus on the way to the elementary branch.

"So, this is the room for Class B." Said Narumi, stopping outside a large wooden door. "Be sure to get along with everyone, Midori-chan!" He smiled and waved, then turned and walked away. Yuu and Midori stood outside the door, simply looking at it.

"Everything might be a little confusing at first," Yuu stated, "since you're from a regular elementary school, but don't be too surprised. Welcome to the Elementary Branch: Class B." He said, as he opened the door.

.:o0O0o:.

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

It was complete and utter chaos. There were children walking on the walls, floating through the air, drawing large murals, eating, talking, dancing, jumping up and down. There was even a ghost giving one boy a massage while he read a book.

"Chaos," Midori muttered as a boy floated past her.

"You might be a little scared by the looks of our class," started Yuu. "But if you have anything you're troubled about or don't know, please feel free to ask me." Midori smiled at him.

"Okay," she said. "Will do."

"Oy! Iinchou!" Came a voice from above. There, floating in the air some five feet in front of them and ten feet off the ground was a boy with spiky brown hair, his arms crossed over his chest. "Who's that girl you have with you?"

"Oh, she's-" started Yuu before being cut off by another boy.

"I heard she was making a ruckus outside the school gate earlier," said the maroon haired boy, his eyes never leaving his book as it sat in his lap, his legs propped up onto the desk. "Something about her almost getting kidnapped by two weirdo's... And then Naru came along and saved her and brought her here as a new student."

Midori, having picked up on the use of the word 'heard,' had figured out his Alice and she muttered to him under her breath, her eyes still on him, "You missed a bit." The boy looked up, then jerked his head back slightly in surprise.

It was then that a harried looking man in a suit came to the front of the classroom and attempted to call the class to some semblance of order.

"Our class has grown with a new friend to us all. Everyone, please get along with her." he said, and Midori's face soured at his optimistic and sugary language. "Introduce yourself," He whispered to her, urging her forward even though the man had already written her name on the board.

"I am Midori Naosu." She stated, bowing slightly at her new classmates. The students reacted with throwing balls of paper and yelling things like _"Baka!"_, _"Don't go around saying 'new friend to us all'"_, and _"Why should we listen to you, stupid teacher?!"_

The teacher broke down crying and Midori wondered if he was really the teacher, or if he was actually a sub, since he couldn't handle these kids.

"Well, then, Naosu-san," said the sub. "Please take a seat. You will be having a self-study day, and now I'm going home!" He said, running sobbing out of the room. Midori nodded and stood up, looking for that one head of hair, those purple eyes, those- there! She walked up to the pair of desks, one seat containing a boy with yellow hair and the other with a girl with a dark bob and purple eyes, though she hadn't once raised her head from what she was working on. Midori reached to the boys collar, forcefully picked him up and out of his seat, deposited him on the floor, and sat down.

By this time, the rest of the class had stopped yelling and were now watching the new girl who, they were sure, was about to get punished by Hotaru Imai, their resident technical genius.

"Hello, Hotaru." Stated Midori softly. Hotaru's head jerked up and she dropped what she was working on in favor of turning to the girl in the seat beside her.

"Midori?" She gasped. The rest of the class held their breath. Did this new kid actually know three-star-Imai? And why was Hotaru Imai- _The_ Hotaru Imai, showing so much emotion?

"In the flesh." Stated Midori.

"How? What are you doing here?" Blurted out Hotaru, using the most words at one time than the class had ever heard.

"I'm out of salve." said Midori softly, and some of he students had to lean forward to hear. It sounded like such an impersonal reason, but Midori knew Hotaru would understand what had happened and why she was here.

The rest of the class gasped in shock as Hotaru gingerly wrapped Midori in a hug. Who was this girl that was able to melt the façade of the Ice Queen?

Sadly, it was interrupted by the boy whose seat Midori was now occupying.

"Hey, you can't do that!" He shouted. "That's my seat." Midori stood up and looked at him fiercely.

"Well, what cha' gonna do about it?"

.:o0O0o:.

What do you think is going to happen next? What do you think _should_ happen next? Leave a review and tell me! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, what cha' gonna do about it?" Midori said, getting up from her seat and looking at the boy challengingly. The boy glared at her and then raised his hands, using his alice to raise Midori into the air as well. Instead of squealing in shock like any normal twelve-year-old girl would, Midori simply looked at the boy, very unimpressed.

"Oh, big woop," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Relying on your alice because you don't know how to use your words. Humph!" She readjusted her arms and turned her face away from the boy in a clear dismissal.

By this time, the rest of the class had gathered in a circle around the two twelve-year-olds, watching him levitate the new girl. Hotaru sat in her seat, looking up at her friend in worry.

"Whats going on over here, Mochu?" Asked Natsume, having put down his manga when he realized there was a commotion.

"It's this new girl," replied Mochu, spinning Midori around a bit. "She's being disrespectful and she tried to kick me out of my chair." Natsume looked at the girl as she floated in the air and realized that it was the same one from earlier, the one he had stolen the bra from.

"You!" Midori shouted, looking at the boy. "You dirty fucking pervert!" The rest of the class had been whispering about the new girl, but immediately stopped when she said that, not wanting to miss what Natsume was going to do. "Why the hell would you do that to someone, you baka?!" She shouted, shaking her fist at him. "Especially when they're still recovering from an injury and couldn't move!" The class turned to Natsume, waiting to see his reactions to the accusations.

"Stop this!" Shouted Yuu, running into the circle. "Our alice's shouldn't be used in this way!"

"Oh, there's no need to stop," came another voice from out of the circle, this time from a girl with dark, permed hair.

"Sumire." Said Yuu, turning to face her as he realized who was talking.

"I kept quiet and watched because I thought she was an Alice, but what is with this girl?" She asked, giving Midori a disgusted look. "She even called Natsume an idiot. They're being too nice to her if you ask me."

"That's the president of our fan club for you," said another girl, Wakako, coming up beside Sumire. "She's right! Even if everyone else forgives her, as members of the Natsume and Ruka Fanclub, we won't."

Natsume looked back at them once and then turned to Mochu. "Let her down." He said quietly.

"Yes, Natsume," the boy replied.

"The kindness Natsume showed is also part of his charm," said Sumire, holding her hands up to her heart and sighing.

"I couldn't agree more with what our club president just said," the other girl sighed, her hands in the same position as Sumire's.

"Midori- are you alright?" Asked Yuu, rushing over to Midori as she lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. His only reply was a groan as she moved, curling up into a ball with her hands holding her stomach.

"Hey, Polka-Dots," said Natsume going over to stand above the girl. "Whats your alice." He asked.

"I'm not telling you nothin'," she said with a rough voice.

"Why you-!" Shouted Mochu. Then Natsume snapped his fingers and Mochu lifted Midori into the air again. The levitation caused her body to come out of the ball she had pulled herself in, and she groaned.

"Stop!" Shouted Yuu. "You shouldn't be using your alice like that, you might get expelled!"

"Expelled?" Asked Mochu. "Fine by me." He said and then swung Midori around more rapidly, jerking her body from side to side like a rag doll.

"No," she said weakly, still clutching her stomach. "Don't do this." Her breathing sped up rapidly and she started to pant, then to wheeze, her expression molding into one of pain. "Ho... ta... ru..." She managed to pant out before slumping, still in the air.

"Put her down, you baka!" said Hotaru. Mochu looked over at her only to see down the barrel of a gun. Hotaru had leveled her Baka Gun at the boy and was glaring at him. Well, it was glaring for Hotaru- on anyone else's face would have been a look of mild annoyance. "Gently, on the desk." She commanded and Mochu wisely did as he was told.

Once Midori was on the desk, Hotaru began to work over her, pulling gadget after gadget out of her pockets, which were probably also gadgets in themselves.

"Nonoko!" Hotaru barked, causing the poor twelve year old to jump in fright. "Make me a healing potion." As Nonoko started to protest, Hotaru gave her the darkest look she had ever seen. "Now." Nonoko jumped to her desk and started quickly to make a healing potion for the poor girl still on the desk and groaning with pain.

"You imbecile," She shouted at Mochu, not taking her eyes or gadgets off of Midori. "Do you realize what you've just done?! You've opened her wounds!" Mochu, along with the rest of the class, looked at the pair in confusion.

"Wounds?" Asked Yuu hesitantly, coming up beside them. Hotaru merely grunted at them and continued her diagnosis on Midori. Suddenly she jerked her head up.

"Yuu!" She barked. "Get all of the boys to the other side of the room and give them an illusion so they cannot see. The girls can stay if they want to." Yuu looked confused but did as he was told, hustling all the boys, as well as Sumire and Wakako, to the other side of the room and creating an illusion. They all complied, not sure what would happen if they defied Hotaru when she was being this emotional.

"Midori," Hotaru said gently, running her hand over her friends forehead and her hat with the bear ears. "I need to take your shirt off to inspect your wounds..." She said.

"No... Bra..." Midori panted out. Hotaru sighed.

"I know. Why aren't you wearing a bra." She asked. Some of the other girls had gathered around and were whispering curiously to each other.

"Nat... su... me..." Midori rasped, and Sumire gasped in indignation. "Took... it..." She finished. Hotaru sighed again but began to unbutton and untie Midori's uniform shirt. The rest of the girls gasped at what was revealed.

.:o0O0o:.

What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

There, no longer hidden by her shirt, her chest lay, heaving up and down with each breath, every movement making the skin ripple. Making the scars ripple. The most prominent went from over her heart, between her small breasts, and to the right side of her stomach where it disappeared into the waistband of her skirt near her hip. There were, of course others, white lines and puckered purple ones, raw and angry pink ones that looked almost new, and faded brown ones that looked years old.

None of the girls spoke, too sickened at what they saw. Hotaru continued working, now seeing what her inventions had told her.

One of the wounds, a fresh one by the looks of it, had opened up and was now bleeding sluggishly. It was a long, thin wound along her left side between her rips and her hips and luckily would not be life threatening.

Nonoko came over quickly with her healing potion and Anna held Midori's head up as Hotaru coaxed the liquid into her mouth and down her throat.

"Now sleep," Hotaru commanded gently, laying the head of her only friend down onto a jacket she had found on one of the desks. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a round jar. Opening it, she began to apply the salve inside to some of the scars. The other girls watched her work in silence, not wanting to interupt. Once she was done, Hotaru closed up the jar and put it away before turning to her female classmates.

"She has had a hard life." Hotaru said simply. "You are to treat her gently and with respect, she is under my protection. Do you understand?" Hotaru looked at each of them in turn, and they all nodded one by one, realizing that this is the most they could hope for by way of an explanation from the Ice Queen.

"Now go." She said, and they all scattered away from the duo, some to their seats and some to the other side of the room.

"Midori," Hotaru said, turning to her sleeping friend. "I'm so sorry for leaving you with that man."

.:o0O0o:.

Thoughts? The more reviews I get, the more chapters I will post. I will often have several waiting in the archives, so I will release a new chapter for just about every review if I have one in the archives.


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicated to ChocoChipzCookie, for telling me when I accidentally put Mikan instead of Midori and being such a sweetheart about it and for telling me when I posted the wrong chapter.

.:o0O0o:.

Midori stared at the ceiling as she woke up slowly, categorizing aches and pains all over her body.

As she got up, Midori realized that, although her breasts were covered, her shirt was still unbuttoned in such a way that her stomach was completely on display. Luckily she could see no one watching her as she hurriedly buttoned her shirt to cover her scars.

"Oi," came a rude voice from close by. It was Sumire. "Whats your alice, anyway." Midori just stared at the girl, wondering if she was always so rude to people she had just met. After a few moments without a reply, Sumire started to sneer at the girl. "I bet its useless, anyway. If you even _have_ an alice." She said, very condescendingly.

Midori was a bit annoyed at this girls attitude and tried to stand up, but wobbled since her stomach wound still hadn't completely healed and she was suffering from some blood loss.

"I do have an alice, or else I wouldn't be here." Said Midori, pushing Hotaru gently away as she tried to help her friend stand. "No, Hotaru," she whispered to her friend. "This is my battle. You can help me on the next one, and I doubt Princess Sumire is going to want to get physical."

"Oh, yeah?" Said Sumire, drawing the attention of the rest of the class. "Show me some proof!" She looked down at Midori, who was still weak and very pale, with a haughty expression and her hands on her hips, glad of the attention she was getting from the class. They would see, they would all see that this girl was a good for nothing baka that didn't belong.

"Proof?" Asked Midori, her expression becoming more and more uneasy.

"Come on, hurry up!" Said Sumire, seeing the potential of a weakness and stepping forward towards the still injured girl.

"First of all!" Said Midori loudly, getting a little angry. "What is with all of you going on and on about your alice's?! Are your alice's that-" Sumire cut her off.

"Yes, we are that great," she said. "We Alices are the élite, who have been recognized by the government and are under its protection!" She suddenly became even more high and mighty, if that was even possible. "You don't seem to know anything, so I'll explain it to you. Alices have made great contributions to politics, the arts, and academics, and various other fields throughout history. Its no exaggeration to say that the specialists of this country are almost all Alices. The government keeps the existence of Alices top secret, even to this day. Thats why the students here are only allowed to have limited contact with the outside world. Why do you think that is? If people find out that geniuses, prodigies, and all those at the top of their fields are Alices, ordinary people like you will be discouraged from trying to achieve anything. That's why, in normal schools, they say "you can do it!" or "If you work hard, results will follow!" It's all lies. But that's how they raise you to become a competent cog, for our benefit. People without alices are either parasites that swarm around Alices so they can benefit from us, or the worker ants that act as the Alice's arms and legs. Either way, they're just there to prove how superior Alices are. We're the chosen ones. Unlike normal people, who are expendable and can be replaced, we are in a league of our own."

"Just because you're an Alice, doesn't mean you're better!" Midori said aggrevatedly. "That's nonsense."

"You're the one that's talking nonsense," said Sumire. "I'm sure it must have been tough for Imai," she said, turning to Wakako but still talking to Midori. "Having to mingle with normal people like you at her last school. If you can't show us proof, then you're practically admitting that you're not an Alice. Hurry up and leave our school already, how shameless! Imai has been accepted as an Alice and is finally able to associate with people on her level. You're nothing but a bother to her and everyone else here. Are you even listening?" Midori was simply glaring into space, her hands shaking and balled into fists.

"No." She ground out, her throat too tight with emotion for her to sound normal.

"Eh?" Said Sumire, not expecting that answer.

"I'm not listening." Said Midori, turning the full force of her glare to Sumire. "And I'm not leaving." Koko, the mind reader, started chuckling and turned to tell Natsume, Ruka, and Mochu what was going on, drawing their attention to the two girls and the students surrounding them. "I do have an alice, I already knew that, and Narumi just confirmed it, and if you won't take his word for it than the more power to you." Sumire's expression was pure shock as she looked at the other girl who was tense with emotion. "I am an Alice, but unlike you, I don't consider Alice's above the rest of the world. The only impressive things you have compared to non-Alices is the rotten character of yours, you morons!"

Sumire and Wakako stepped back, both making sounds of shock.

"So, you can use your alice!" Midori said loudly. "So what? You are never going to live life to the fullest or truly achieve anything because you won't know how to work for anything! Why don't you both take your moronic brains and shove it where the sun don't shine, because it's not doing you any good where it is! You are just two shallow and desperate bimbos that are clinging desperately to their alice's!"

"Why you...!" Started Mochu, walking over. "You don't know when to shut up, do you!?" He ran over to her, grabbed her shoulder roughly, and pushed her down on the ground, kneeling over her getting ready to punch her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a horse hoof which hit Mochu in the head and sent him flying.

"Imai?" Said Sumire in shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry," Said Hotaru, looking at Midori then turning to face Sumire and Mochu, who was slumped from where he had hit and then slid down the wall. "Keep your hands off her," She said. "The only one allowed to make this dummy cry is me."

"Why you!" Said Mochu, having apparently recovered, as he ran towards the two girls again. This time he was hit by a deer hoof and sent flying.

"There goes my honor student award," Said Hotaru to Midori. "And there go all of the times I held myself back. Humph! Wasted." She started to make her way towards the door.

"Hotaru?" said Midori, still on the floor and not able to lift herself up yet.

"I am going to the Faculty Office to turn myself in before he makes a scene." Said Hotaru, leaving.

"No!" Shouted Midori. "No! Hotaru, it was my fault, you were defending me! Don't take the blame!" She shouted, trying and failing to pick herself off of the ground, only managing to flail from side to side.

"She can't here you," said Natsume from above her.

"Help me up," she demanded.

"Help yourself up, you baka," He said, turning away.

"I..." she started, and Natsume paused and looked back. "I can't." Her face was red in emaresement.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have very little muscle mass and I am weak from blood loss," she admitted. "And it might also be a side effect from Nonoko's potion, but I can't lift myself up. Please," she said, looking around beseechingly. "Someone, anyone," She turned to Natsume. "Even you. Please, help me stop Hotaru before she gets in trouble." Natsume turned away so that he wouldn't surrender to her sad green eyes.

"I'll do it," said a voice from her left. She turned to look.

.:o0O0o:.

What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

BTW, I posted the REAL chapter seven, so go take a look...

.:o0O0o:.

There, looking down at her gently, was Ruka.

"I'll help you to the faculty lounge." He said again. The smile Midori gave him was blinding in its intensity. After a minuet of watching Ruka and Midori fumble as they tried to stand, Yuu walked helped them, having one of Midori's arms over each of their shoulders to support her weight.

"Ahhh!" Midori screamed in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping." Said Yuu uncertainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just surprised..."

"Ruka looked like he was having trouble," He said as they walked out of the door, leaving the rest of the class staring in their wake.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Midori, looking down at the little animal trailing behind the. "I didn't know you had a bunny!" She paused and hesitantly reached out a hand to the rabbit, not immediately petting the small creature, but allowing it to get acquainted with her scent. Pretty soon, the bunny was jumping up and down and rubbing its head all over Midori's hand, occasionally licking it.

"Wow," said Ruka. "I've never seen her take to someone else so well before." Midori blushed.

"Yes..." She said. "Well..." She looked down and smiled sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Ruka, concerned for the pretty girl that he was helping to walk.

"No, no," she said. "Nothing's wrong, not really." Despite knowing there was probably more to the story, he dropped it.

"Midori," said Yuu as Ruka opened the door to the staff room. "We're here."

There, inside the room, was an emotionless Imai explaining what she had done to Narumi as he sat on a couch sipping tea. They both turned when they heard the door open and Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Midori?" Asked Narumi in confusion, "Is there somethi-" He cut himself off and watched in shock as Hotaru rushed over to the pale girl currently being held up by Ruka and Yuu and started fussing with her.

"Midori, are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you start bleeding again?" She asked, and Narumi watched in amazement as Hotaru's brow actually furrowed in concern. Furrowed! In concern! For someone else!

"Narumi," Midori said, ignoring Hotaru for the time being. "Hotaru didn't do-" She cut herself off and looked up at Ruka. "Could you please let me down?" She asked.

"Are you sure you can stand?" Asked Hotaru, giving Midori a disbelieving look. Just as Midori was about to open her mouth and let loose a scathing remark, Narumi raised his hands in surrender.

"Now, Midori," said Narumi placating. Midori stopped struggling for the most part. "What didn't Hotaru do?" He asked.

"She didn't start the fight, it was my fault." Stated Midori. "I was chewing out Sumire and Wakako for being airheads about their alices and Mochu got angry that I called them shallow bimbos and said they were clinging to their alices, so he grabbed my shoulder and was about to punch me when Hotaru knocked him off me with her invention." Hotaru held up said invention. "Then she said no one was to touch me. Mochu got angry and was about to come at me again, so Hotaru hit him with the other invention." Hotaru held up the other invention. "Please don't blame her, it's not her fault. If anything, it's mine, for letting Sumire's words get to me."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Midori." Said Narumi. "I shall take that into consideration. You can all go back to class now." Narumi watched as Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu, the last two supporting Midori as she walked, as they all left the room and he thought that Class B was going to be a lot more interesting.

.:o0O0o:.

Do you think Midori should end up with any of the guys from class? or from the upper years? Please leave me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Again, dedicated to ChocoChipzCookie, because this person, whoever you are, is a life saver.

.:o0O0o:.

"You know," whispered Hotaru to Midori as they walked back to Class B. "Your leg was broken and didn't set properly, we're going to have to re-break it." She said. Midori gave Hotaru a pleading look, but Hotaru refused to cave.

"But that means...!" Whined Midori.

"Yes. It means you will have to use a wheel chair." Said Hotaru sternly.

As they stepped back into the classroom, they could see Sumire, Wakako, and another girl standing proudly by Natsume as he sat, his feet resting on top of the desk.

"I heard you can't enroll if you can't get along with the class within a week," said Natsume, looking bored as ever as Ruka joined him on the bench. "I guess at this rate, you won't be enrolling" Sumire looked at Midori with an expression of triumph, striking a confidant pose with her hands on her hips. "Though I could give you a chance," he added, causing Sumire to give an shocked 'NATSUME!?' in the background. "That is, if you're really an Alice..." He stated.

Midori raised her eyebrow and put one hand on her hip, the other still slung around Yuu's shoulders.

"You see those 'Northern Woods' over there." He stated, obviously not asking a question. "If you can get through those woods and to the High School Division and leave a foot print there, then I'll accept you as an Alice and let you stay here." Midori's eyebrows raised even more.

"'Let?'" she asked. "You're going to 'let me' stay here? Like you actually make the decisions here? You're funny, kid." She snorted.

"But-!" Shouted Yuu. "That's impossible! Those woods are off limits to even Alice students!" He said, defending Midori.

"I didn't say she had to," said Natsume in a careless tone. "If she doesn't want to, then she can just leave." He said.

"That's my Natsume!" Crooned Sumire in the background. "The Northern Woods, hahaha!"

"Are you going to do it?" Asked Natsume, all of his attention focused on the interesting new girl. Yuu opened his mouth to protest again, but Midori beat him to it.

"Yes." She said strongly, sounding more sure than she felt inside. She could barely walk, how was she going to get herself to the edge of the northern woods?

"Since you're new here, I'll let you have a friend to guide you." Said Natsume.

"Again with the 'letting'," said Midori challengingly. "Humph! Hotaru," she said, turning to her friend. "Do you have something I can use as a wheelchair or a crutch?" She asked, and Hotaru looked shocked.

"But aren't I coming with you?" Whispered Hotaru quietly enough that only Midori could hear. Midori shook her head.

"The others would see it as me relying on your alice too much." She whispered back. "I just need a way to walk or at least get across on my own without getting physically injured even more." She said.

"But-" Hotaru began to protest.

"I'll call you if I need help." She said. Hotaru nodded and handed Midori a box.

"Here," she said, and Midori looked at it curiously. "Open it and put it around your waist and it should help you."

"Cryptic as ever about your inventions, I see, Hotaru." Midori chuckled, turning back to the rest of the class.

"As class rep, I can't let a girl go into the Northern Woods on her own." Stated Yuu bravely. Midori looked at him to make sure he was sure.

"Then we have a deal," said Natsume. "Let the game begin."

Yuu and Midori limped out of the room and the rest of the students went about their business.

"Natsume," asked Ruka. "Do you know something about that polka-dot girl?" He asked, wondering why he was going through the trouble.

"No..." Muttered Natsume, though he secretly wondered if that was true.

.:o0O0o:.

What do you think Hotaru gave Midori?


	10. Chapter 10

After they left the classroom, Midori had Yuu stop and she opened the box from Hotaru. Inside, there was a belt that made her think of a utility belt, with odd knobs and buttons and switches and pockets and loops. Midori had Yuu support her shoulders as she slipped the belt around her waist. Nothing happened and the two twelve-year-olds stared at it until Midori started trying to figure out how to activate it.

"Ahh, of course!" She exclaimed, and them pressed the belt buckle in. The button on the buckle descended inward and there was suddenly a lot of clicking and whirring. Suddenly, the entire belt jolted and seemed to melt, material slipping downward and down her legs. Yuu started to panic, not knowing what was going on, but Midori just stared, having already gotten used to the quirky brilliance of her best friends inventions. Once it hit her feet it seemed to harden and form itself into scales, like she had dragon armor over her legs, and she could feel it clutching her lower half.

"Its a mobility suit!" She realized out loud. "It's meant to help people move even though their muscles are too weak." Midori paused and thought for a moment. "She probably made this for me in mind." Shaking herself out of her reverie, she continued. "It should respond to mental commands..." Sure enough, when she mentally commanded it, the armored legs took a step forward. Midori gave out a relieved laugh. "It worked!" She exclaimed. "Not that I would ever doubt an invention of Hotaru," she muttered to herself.

She smiled at Yuu as they both walked down the hall, his shoes padding gently on the floor with his steps while her mechanical suit made whirring and clicking noises with hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Just so everyone knows, in this story, all of the characters you know and love have normal hair colors or have streaks dyed in. Sumire has some green lowlights in the bottom half of her hair, and Anna and Nonoko(if they show up) will have streaks in their hair. You'll see why soon enough.

.:o0O0o:.

It was not long after this that Yuu and Midori came to a stop in front of a marsh facing a forest.

"So this is the northern woods, huh?" Said Midori.

"Midori, let's be careful," said Yuu, looking at the woods apprehensively. "They say there are a lot of strange things in that forest..."

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Offered Midori teasingly with a kind smile on her face to show she wasn't intending to be mean. Yuu shook his head but grinned.

As they went farther into the woods, they could start to make out a steady 'THWACK!' sound coming between the trees.

"So..." Started Midori. "You were saying something about a lot of _strange_ things?" She said, looking over at Yuu.

"Er," He started absently, his attention still focused in front of them. "For example..." He trailed off, pointing one finger weakly ahead.

"Is that...?" Began Midori, leaning forward to get a closer look. "A teddy bear?" Sure enough, in the little clearing there was a small stuffed teddy bear that was busy chopping wood. As they came closer, it turned, seeming to almost glare at them through its beady black eyes.

"Why is there a teddy bear here?" She asked, looking at Yuu in confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jesus f*&%ing Christ," she exclaimed, running up to the bear and stopping five feet away to sit and observe. "Was he made by someone's alice?" She asked over her shoulder to Yuu, who was cowering in the bushes.

"Ummm..." Started Yuu, staring at the stuffed animal in fear. "Yes, that animal is called 'Mr. Bear,' and contrary to his appearance, he is called the 'forest guardian' and is very strong! Mr. Bear was made a long time ago with a student with an alice to create spirits in dolls and stuffed animals."

Midori gave Mr. Bear a considering look before nodding politely. "I'm Midori." She said, not holding out her hand or expecting anything from the little being. The bear nodded and returned to chopping wood while Yuu just stared at the girl in shock.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?" He asked incredulously as they started walking again.

"Depends," replied Midori.

"On what?" He asked.

"On what you think I just did." Midori said, cheekily grinning at the boy.

"Did you just befriend Mr. Bear?"

"Well..." Midori started, tilting her head to the side and shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know if I'd necessarily use the word 'befriend'... Perhaps a mutual understanding," she said, turning and smiling at Yuu, who simply looked at her in awe.

"You," he started. "Are amazing." Midori started to blush and wave her arms, trying to brush off the compliment, and Yuu hastened to prove he was serious. "No, really! All of the other students are terrified of Mr. Bear, he's one of the most dangerous things in the woods! And you're being such a smart alec and sarcastic and witty- how come you weren't acting like this at the classroom?"

At this question, Midori stopped walking and turned to him. "It's probably because I do not feel comfortable expressing the full extent of my personality with the rest of the class, I don't trust them. So far, I trust you and I trust Hotaru, but I am leery around anyone else and will therefore put up emotional defenses and barricade myself behind them. Besides," she said, laughing and starting to walk forward again. "The class couldn't handle me like this."


	13. Chapter 13

By the way, I tend to switch between Luca and Ruka... It's the same character but I can never remember which name I've decided to call him...

.:o0O0o:.

After several minuets of silent walking and gathering fruit along the side of the trail, Midori decided to strike up a conversation again.

"So, whats with the arrogant pervert in our class- Natsume?" She asked, causing Yuu to choke on the grapes he had been munching on.

"Natsume is..." He began. "How should I put it...? Well, if you want to stay here, you'd better not get involved with him." Midori gave him a questioning look.

"What's his alice?" She asked.

"Well, I know he has the ability to light fire, and that his power is so great that even the adults have trouble with him... And he also detests this academy. I don't know why, but the students in our class respect his power and strength and revolt against the teachers with him." Yuu said.

"But that's such a silly way to protest something!" Said Midori. "'Oh, lets act like total brats because we don't like being here!' Yeah, that's real mature." She said, using her fingers to make air quotes.

"He's just really incomprehensible," said Yuu. "The only one that can be with him is his best friend, Luca Nogi. They don't care about the rules or anything. There are lots of bad rumors about him. I forgot when, but in the Middle School section there was once a rumor that he was a murderer..." He finished, and the duo descended into silence.

Could it be? Had Natsume really killed someone? Midori had her doubts, he didn't seem like the type, especially so young.

"And what's your alice?" She asked.

"I can make Illusions." Said Yuu proudly.

"Oh, cool!" Said Midori. "Wha-"

Suddenly there was a great deal of rustling to the side of their little camp site and Midori looked up to see a gigantic... Chick?

"What the hell is that?!" Midori yelled over the chicks chirps.

"I think I heard something about the Middle School raising a mutant chick..." Said Yuu, his eyes never leaving the large animal.

"I would say that's a mutant, wouldn't you?" Asked Mikan, gasping in fear as the chick took a giant step forward. "Run!" She yelled, and they both ran as fast as their bodies would carry them. "We've lost him for now," panted Midori as she hunched down, trying to catch her breath as they both hid under low lying branches. "What the hell do we do now?" She said, looking over at Yuu, who was shaking like a leaf. "Yuu?" She asked.

"L-L-Lu-c-ca..." He stuttered out, pale as a sheet and quivering in fear.

"Luca?" Midori prompted.

"P-Phere-m-mone A-Alice... An-Animal..." He said, gazing unseeing at the ground.

"Er..." Said Midori, looking at her new friend in concern. "So we should go get Luca?" Yuu nodded shakily.

"Okay, hows about you send him an illusion?" She suggested. "Tell him that there's trouble in the northern woods!" She said, and Yuu nodded and began to concentrate.

And so they waited, hoping that their plan would work.


End file.
